¿Vicios?, Dulces vicios
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Los vicios son la afición desmedida a algún placer... Los digielegidos no están inmunes a esto, eso es claro. Vacaciones. Bebida. Tabaco. Chocolates. Y, ¿Cuáles más? Mimi. Tai. Matt. Duelo literario.
1. ¿En que trabaja Mimi?

**Disclairmer:** Joder, Digimon no me pertenece. Pero este fic sí. ¡No al plagio!**  
Advertencias:** Este es fic, surgió de "Duele literario". Tabla: , vive en Japón.**  
Summary:** ¡Vacaciones!, ¡Compras! Meems sueña en que está de vacaciones. Trabaja para ¡Vacacionar! Simplemente así es la vida de la princesita.

**# Cinco.

* * *

**

**VACACIONES**

Nota: Un bikini para Sora, una camisa para el superior Joe, unos lentes para Tai, estos artículos de electrónica para Izzy, el CD de la banda favorita de Matt, la gorra de Tk…

Eso son los obsequios que he comprado hasta ahora.

—¡Ay, qué linda! —Soltó mientras observaba una falda —¡Sin duda es para Kari!, ¡Se verá hermosa con ella!

—_Quisiera que estas vacaciones no terminaran nunca _—Pensó Mimi.

Los últimos cinco meses ha estado de vacaciones. Viajando de aquí para allá. Disfrutando las hermosas playas de América; Gozando de la buena vida que _ella _tanto merece.

Ama el servicio a la habitación, pasear en yates, tomar el sol y enviar postales para presumir a sus amigos que estuvo en "Hawai, Brasil y Miami".

Desafortunadamente, sus _tan_ queridas vacaciones, terminan mañana. Mañana tomará el avión que la llevará de nuevo a Japón a trabajar y seguir con su vida normal. Pero claro, trabaja con gusto para juntar el dinero necesario para salir a vacacionar.

_Casi _resignada camina por las pobladas calles de Miami. Con sus gafas para sol y cargando las bolsas de sus compras, la chica recuerda una y otra vez lo mucho que disfrutó de esos cinco meses _tan cortos, _pero bien aprovechados.

—Es cierto. La chica del hotel me recomendó ir a "Fashion girl" me dijo que vendían ropa fabulosa —susurró, y añadió: —Tengo que llamar a un taxi.

Mimi no tardó en conseguir un taxi, al subir a este, le pidió que la llevara a la tan famosa tienda.

"_Tengo que hacer mis últimas compras allí"._

Al llegar al lugar, notó que este era bastante grande. Muchas chicas entraban y salían con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ella sin dudas tenía que dejar la tristeza a lado y consentirse por última vez en estas vacaciones.

Entró al lugar y miró ropa fabulosa; Muchos vestidos, blusas, pantalones, zapatillas, accesorios, faldas. ¡De todos colores!

Fascinada empezó a elegir prendas para probárselas, las empleadas rápidamente la atendieron. Y mientras empezó a probarse un vestido, escuchó la conversación que tenían una clienta y una trabajadora.

—Saldré de vacaciones con mi familia. Iremos a Alaska y es evidente que allí hace frío, así que quiero lo último que tengan en prendas de invierno —comentó la señora.

Y llegó de nuevo… ¡Ya sabía a que lugar iría de vacaciones el próximo año!

Alaska y a todos los países donde haya nieve o tenga un frío clima. Ya estuvo en el _calorcito _y ahora tenía que innovar.

"_Esquiar, bosques, abrigos, monos de nieve. ¡Sí!"._

—_¡Tengo que probarme los abrigos! ¡Debo prepararme para mis futuras vacaciones! _—pensó.

Al comprobar que el vestido le quedó perfecto. Salió del vestidor y se encargó de pedirle a una empleada que le llevara todos los abrigos "únicos".

Comprando muchos abrigos, suéteres, botas, vestidos, gorros y bufandas, Mimi salió radiante de aquella tienda dispuesta a ir a empacar para regresar a casa. Eso sí, con el guardarropa perfecto para salir de vacaciones el próximo año.

Transcurriendo las horas restantes para el _viaje de regreso. _Mimi llegó al aeropuerto, con sus más de cuatro maletas esperando a que anunciaran su vuelo. Compró una revista y una vez sentada empezó a leerla. Pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa!

Venía un artículo sobre Alaska, traía imágenes y recomendaciones para lugares que debía visitar estando ahí…

Llegaron de nuevo las imágenes mentales. Se imaginó tomando clases de esquí. Estrenando toda la ropa que adquirió.

"_¿Y sí cambio mi vuelo? Tengo dinero aún._

_Sí eso haré. Alaska. ¡Voy hacia ti!"._

_

* * *

  
_

Lo admito. Gren… Lo hice pensado en ti porque se lo mucho que te gusta Alaska (?) y sobre todo porque Mimi es tu personaje favorito (De digimon)

Primer vicio para Duelo literario.

Espero que les guste.

Kirry gracias por el beteo.

Review~~


	2. Dime mentiritas

**Autor: **Row04  
**Duelo Literario.**  
**Tabla vicios.**  
**Vicio #1 MENTIRAS  
Disclaimer: **Digimon no es mio y mucho menos es tuyo.

* * *

**DIME MENTIRITAS.  
**

_"Hijo, solamente es una mentira blanca. Nadie saldrá lastimado"_

Esa era una de las tantas frases de papá. Debo reconocerlo, algunas de las "sanas mentiras" que decía, no afectaban a nadie. Total, él nada más trataba de evitar mortificaciones y sufrimiento.

Como aquella vez, que le dijo a mi hermano que a su _perro mantequilla,_ se la habían llevado a una granja para que estuviera cerca de su familia y para que pudiera correr libremente.

Pero la única verdad era que su mascota había muerto.

_Esa si era una mentira blanca. Nadie resultó herido, le evitó lágrimas a Tk._

Apartir de ahí entendí que con decir un par de mentiritas blancas evitaría sufrimiento a mis seres queridos. Como:

Decir que tenía dolor de cabeza para no llevar a Mimi de compras. Ahí me ahorraba muchas cosas. Una: energías, la chica recorría todas las tiendas una y otra y otra vez (Para comprar lo primero que miraba en la primera tienda). Dos: fuerza. No cargaba montones de bolsas. Tres: saliva, repitiéndole "te ves bien", "me gusta ese", "todo te queda genial" y ¿Por qué no? Cuatro. Se ahorraban una discusión y quizá lágrimas. ¿Cómo decirle a tu novia que es fastidioso llevarla de compras? Ese es un secreto a voces, pero ¿Para qué dañarla? Es mejor decir. Me duele la cabeza.

Decir que tenía dolor de estómago para no ir a la escuela. ¿Cómo decirle a mi padre, que se esfuerza demasiado dándome el estudio, que la escuela me da flojera?

_Simplemente le evito disgustos_.

Mentirle al profesor cuando no llevababa la tarea.

"_Se la comió mi perro pero yo le juro que no la hice". "Olvidé mi cuaderno"_

Sí. Yo tengo una vida, ensayo con mi banda, tengo una novia ¿Para qué hacer la tarea? y mejor aún ¿Para qué contestarle eso al profesor? Si se lo decía, lo comentaría con papá y este me exigiría más. Sí señor. Es mejor mentir. Ahorraba problemas.

_"Tengo ensayo con la banda", "Tengo cena con los papás de mi novia", "Debo cuidar a mi abuelita que está muy enferma", "No me siento muy bien, ¿Puede ser otro día?"_

_Cómo sea, yo sólo estoy evitando mortificaciones a mis seres queridos y a mi mismo._

Pensé, mientras miraba mi reloj... y de pronto comencé a recordar.

—_Las mentiras blancas son buenas..._

—_¿Cómo puedes decir eso Matt?, ¡TODAS, absolutamente TODAS las mentiras son malas!—gritaba con histeria Mimi—Todas de terminan dañando en cierta forma. Es mejor saber la verdad por más dolorosa que sea._

—_Vamos Mimi. Sólo te evitaba un sufrimiento—replicó el rubio._

—_Ajá, ahora yo te digo una gran verdad. Te juro que te desconozco—chilló la castaña—Eres un mentiroso. Me decepcionas._

—_Mimi, no digas eso—suplicó el chico._

—_¿Qué no quieres que te diga?, ¿Quieres que empiece a mentir cómo tú? No Matt. No me gustan las mentiras. Blancas o negras no me gustan._

—_Pero... _

—_Pero nada. Matt. ¿Qué te digo? Cuéntame mentiritas. No señor. ¿Sabes qué?—interrumpió—mejor me voy._

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de borrar esa conversación.

Pero otros recuerdos azotaron mi cabeza.

—_No te preocupes hijo, ya volverán..._

_Mencionó papá mientras mírabamos cómo se alejaban mamá y Tk._

_Ese día habían discutido, como de costumbre. Pero ahora mamá, había hecho maletas. Para ella y para Tk. La discusión había sido muy fuerte. Yo estaba con mi hermano, ambos tratábamos de no escuchar._

_Mamá se acercó. Tomó a Tk y me dijo:_

_"Cuídate. Ya nos veremos después. Te quiero"._

_Me besó y se fue._

—_Regresarán pronto. Tranquilo._

_Más nunca fue así..._

Aún recuerdo que me sentaba a esperar que la puerta se abriera y que por ella cruzaran mamá y Tk. En los días de lluvia, los esperaba. Pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses y no regresaban.

Nunca más regresaron.

Esa mentira, me dolió.

Mimi tenía razón... Las mentiras duelen.

¿Por qué papá mintió? Él sabía que me daría cuenta que ellos no volverían a casa. Así que no pudo evitarme el sufrimiento.

Pero, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No?

Sonó mi teléfono celular.

—Hey Matt, ¿Quieres venir al billar?

—No gracias Tai. Estoy haciendo el proyecto de química. Será en otra ocasión.

Mi amigo colgó y yo prendí el televisor.

* * *

A versh...  
Esta tabla pertenece a Duelo literario. En un principio decidí poner los vicios por separado, pero hace poco pensé que todos iban para lo mismo y pues que tenía que mantenerlos en un orden. Así que edité "VACACIONES" y puse una continuación.  
En los 10 vicios usaré a los personajes de Yamato, Taichi y Mimi. Haciendo su aparición el primero y la última. Bueno el próximo capítulo es de Tai. No tengo repartidos los capítulos, ni nada. Solamente fluyen.

Espero que les guste este. Review, crítica o sugerencia bienvenida.

Y Matt no aprendió. Esa era la idea.


	3. Successful teen

**Vicio: **09, Éxito.**  
Personaje:** Tai Kamiya**.  
Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío.

* * *

**ÉXITO.**

Desde pequeño él jugaba fútbol y siempre había destacado por ser un gradísimo jugador. Ahora a sus veintiséis años, destaca por ser el mejor futbolista de Japón, de su selección y equipo de fútbol. Además también es reconocido a nivel mundial cómo uno de los mejores.

Ese es hoy en día Tai Kamiya. Un famoso, rico y exitoso jugador.

Tai gana demasiado siendo contratado por los grandes equipos de fútbol del mundo, había salido de su país para ir a jugar en la _premier league_ un par de años, y después llegó a España, _a la liga de las estrellas. _Y ahí estaba él, anotando goles y levantando copas.

Y ganando cada vez más de aficionados; tanto hombres como mujeres, —la cifra de éstas últimas habían aumentado como la espuma—.

Tai es de los jugadores más exitosos de la década.

Hace jugadas maravillosas dentro —y fuera de las canchas—, túneles y bicicletas. Sus goles son espectaculares y de todo tipo; tiros con chanfle, chilenas, de golea, ¡Tai puede con todo!, además cuando denfendía, lo hacia magníficamente, barriéndose limpiamente al balón. Tai es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para sus oponentes, éste era muy ágil y rápido. Además tiene una visión de juego única que es envidiada por montones de jugadores. Y sobre todo da unos pases estupendos. —Tai gusta de compartir el éxito con sus compañeros, regalando medio gol en cada partido—.

Las jugadas maravillosas fuera de la cancha, son los jugosos cheques —llenos de ceros—, que firmaba con marcas de ropa ya que todo lo que toca se hace oro y sumándole que su camiseta es una de las más vendidas. Tai Kamiya vende tenis, sudaderas, playeras, ropa interior.

Sí señor. Tai es un joven exitoso

Y él gosa de eso.

Gasta su fortuna, comprando autos, mansiones y se le puede ver en fiestas de élite.

Por otro lado, además de ser exitoso con los negocios, lo es también con las chicas. Ha salido con muchas supermodelos y grandes actrices. La prensa lo aclama exageradamente, una foto de él puede ser comprada a un enorme precio.

¿En que otra cosa Kamiya puede ser exitoso? tiene dinero, chicas y el cariño de la gente.

El capitán estrella tiene fundaciones para apoyar a cualesquiera labores altruistas de todo corazón.

Sin embargo, Tai es un joven adicto al éxito.

Su ambición era ser recordado siempre, tanto dentro y fuera de las canchas. Así que su ritmo de vida era lo suficientemente veloz y duro.

Entrenaba arduamente, llegaba temprano a sus entrenamientos. Y quería hacer todo bien, por lo que le exigía de más a sus compañeros, lo que le causó varias discusiones con ellos. Éstos no entendían que lo único que su capitán quería era ganar, ganar y ganar más éxito.

Mentalmente los llamó mediocres y él empezó a hacerse egoísta con el balón, quería hacer todo. Meter goles, pasarla y recuperarla. Eso le valió las críticas de la prensa, haciendo encabezado de _"¿Qué le pasó a Tai Kamiya?"._

Y quería seguir siendo admirado por la gente, seguía con sus donaciones benéficas. Y juntándose con la "gente de la alta sociedad", pero en más de una vez se le fotografió en estado de "ebriedad", cosa que lo llevó a una sansión futbolística.

Pero los agentes de Tai, logaron sacar una extrategia para mantener la imagen pulcra de éste exitoso joven.

Que antes se caracterizaba por ser sincero con su gente, y ahora engañaba a sus seguidores. Todo por mantener su éxito laboral y social.

Y él era feliz con eso, mintiendo a su público, siendo prepotente con sus compañeros y ambicionando más dinero para seguir siendo exitoso.

Eso era lo que él quería.

Ser exitoso.

* * *

_Finished :)_

_I knoww people, dije que el próximo vicio sería el de bebida. Pero estoy trabajando con ese yaoi, sí me he animado yo a publicar un fic yaoi. Que estará separado ya que será clasificación XXX, no se crean, obviamente tiene que estar en otro rated._

_Emm, espero que les haya gustado este mini capítulo. Pensé que podía ser Matt, pero siempre leo fics de que Matt es el exitoso cantante de rock, ¿Y qué hay con Tai? Él es nuestro capitán*¬* Así que quise innovar tantito, espero que les haya gustado. Nunca me imagine a un Tai así, estoy sorprendida. El otro capítulo será: de Mimi o de Matt o quizá de Tai. Me quedan muchos vicios: tabaco, chocolate, trabajo, comida, internet, dinero. ¿Qué les parece si en su salvada de patito me dejan una sugerencia de que vicio agarro y con qué personaje? Quiero darles gusto a mis lectores._

_Críticas, sugerencias y salvadas de patito. Siempre bienvenidas a los diez regalo sorpresa._

_Besos._

_PD: He decidido actualizar mi fic "¿Realmente es el indicado? Dense una pasada, si no han leído. El otro capítulo será para Izzy._


End file.
